Wes's Year at Hogwarts Parts 1 and 2
by Wes
Summary: It is my real life in harry's world.


Wes and his best friend Daniel are on the train ready for another year at Hogwarts.They are in there 7th year and ready to get into the real wizarding world.They shared a compartment with their very hot girlfriends named Elizabeth and Jillian.Elizabeth and Wes have gone out with each other since their second year.They have had a fun life with each other.Jillian and Daniel have gone out since their forth year.They were very very very close before they got together.Now their at the last year at Hogwarts.They loved it their.It was Wes's favorite place in the whole world.With his mom being a compulsive liar and always talked bad about Wes's dad.And his dad who still spanked him for no reason,who was just showing off in front of his new wife.Wes's parents were the big D.Devorce.Wes's hated that word.Wes had two older sisters.Perris and Joslin!Joslin was the oldest.She wasn't a witch.Perris as the middle child wasn't a witch either.Neither was Wes's parents or the rest of the family.He was a total out cast in his family.He also was secretly. . .(well,i tell you later in the series)  
  
Daniel was perfect.He was the Quidditch captain of the G. House.He played seeker.He was the most popular guy in school.He loved Hogwarts too because He had to raise himself up in life.His parents and sister were not magical either.He was also an out cast.At Hogwarts he didn't have to raise himself at Hogwarts.Professor Weasley did.And his fellow workers,Professor Granger and Potter.Wes and Daniel loved those Professor's.They were all friends.They knew each other when they all went to Hogwarts together.They were in thier forth year when Professor Potter was in his own seventh year.They all were in the same house.Elizabeth and Jillian too. Professor Potter was the headmaster.Professor Granger was co-master with Professor Weasley.As soon as Professor Potter was hired he fired Snape.He gave Professor Lupin his job back but as the Potion's teacher.Well,it is sad to say but Professor Dumbledore...BECAME The Defence of Dark Arts teacher.Albus was perfect for the job.He insisted that Harry become the Headmaster and Hermione and Ron became co-master.   
  
Now,let's get back to the train.Daniel just kissed Jillian on the lips.Jillian laughed and said," i gotta go to the bathroom".She winked at Daniel.Daniel just got up and said,"Well,i gotta go ...um. . . .gotta go make out with Jillian in the bathroom.Come and get us when the train stops."He started to run down the hall.Wes and Elizabeth just sat their and started laughing.Wes say's,"Well,Honey do you wanna have some fun.We are all alone in this very big compartment."Elizabeth giggled and replied,"Ha,honey what if someone saw us here in this very easy to hear in compartment,*she smiles and kisses Wes softly on the lips*and what if your enemy came in,Forrest Pully."Wes pretended to crash and burn,replying with a "sorry honey"!Elizabeth said,"well,when we get to Hogwarts,its a whole different story.i love you,mr. ashley!" "I love you too,Ms. Edwards."replied Wes with a long passonate kiss that lasted for what seemed like a life time.  
  
  
  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr"screeched the train.Elizabeth went to the bathroom and knocked.She said,"Hey,you guys were their."Daniel and Jillian came out lookin like a tornado hit!!!!!!!!Then,came up,none other than Forrest Pulley with his stupid side kick Jake Earney.Forrest just laughed and said,"What and the Hell were you doin,oh i forgot Daniel was showing her his small ego."He laughed some more and walked past them.Elizabeth said,"He is goin down this this year and i'm sure of that,come on guys,"pulling Daniel and Jillian by the arms.Wes was already to go out when Elizabeth and the other two came in.Wes asked,"Are you mad,darling?"Daniel just said two words,"Forrest Pulley"Wes just frowned.   
  
  
  
  
They got off the train and took their invisable horse ride up to the castle.Professor Potter and Professor Granger stood their at the steps Kissing passonate.Jillian yelled at them saying,"we got another romance around here."Professor Potter quickly stopped and wiped his mouth.He yelled,"Welcome to another fabulous year at Hogwarts.We are going to have a up all nighter tonight on the acount that i'm going to tell you my Hogwarts story from the past,Just less than 10 years ago when i was here."Get pep'd up for a long night.  
  
  
Wes was wondering if the story was going to be cool when he awoke.He dreamt it the whole way to Hogwarts.Elizabeth kissed him and he pretended to faint.She told him that he was getting a present when they got their.Wes was excited about that.He then realized that Jillian and Daniel were gone.Elizabeth told him that they went to the bathroom for a little fun of their own.Wes was kinda confused with that.He just dreamed that they went to the bathroom to have some fun.Well he just let it slide by.All he cared was that He and Elizabeth were going to have sex in just a few hours and he was going to do it good.He just remembered the last time they tried to do "it".It was awful.He came to early.Yep,he came to early.  
  
He was brought back by the wetness in his pants."SHIT" HE YELLED when he realized he had a wet dream.Elizabeth just yelled back,"No Piss".They both laughed.He then changed and gave Elizabeth a sneak peek of his 8 incher.She loved it.She then changed for him.He saw her double d's and loved them too.But what was great about their relationship was that he was in love with her.She was in love with him too.They didn't survive on sex like Daniel and Jillian.They liked sex but not as much as their long talks into the night.She loved him.She would sometimes just sit their with him and just listen to his heart beat.Their song was in his heart and hers.Their song was Last Beautiful Girl By Matchbox 20.They also weren't British so they had the whole american collection.See they got excepted to Hogwarts from Conway,Arkansas.They all lived thier.Daniel and Wes were magical buddies till the end.They were all buds ,all four of them.  
  
Wes was an actor.He needed fame.He didn't really believe he was an wizard.He just went to Hogwarts because his family was totally wack.His whole family was weird.They hated him and he always needed to get out of farming state ,USA.He hated living in Arkansas.He wasn't living on the farm or anything.He was actually very modern for Arkansas.His town was just 30 minutes away from Little Rock.Conway is a growing city.It will soon pass the population of Little Rock.So he just moved to England and lives their in a boarding house with a other magical kids.All four of them lived their.Wes and Elizabeth were like a married couple their and they are going to wed when they turn 22.After Wes and Elizabeth go to Julliard in New York City and he becomes a famous actor and Elizabeth becomes a famous dancer.That was their life long dream.To be magical and famous.They were truely in love.They loved one another deeply.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Now that Wes and Elizabeth stopped day dreamin' again they found Jillain and Daniel back and watching them funny."What are yall doin?"asked a confused Wes."The both of you are just sittin their smiling and not even noticing us,your best friends."said a joking Jillian.They all laughed and then heard the train come to a stop.  
  
"All aboard the hogwarts cruise!"yelled a old Hagrid.Hagrid had been their forever now and they just finally got a cruise ship to transport all the students over to Hogwarts.The lake was huge now to the point of all the rain.The trip over took a day.So all the 6th and 7th years got in their cabins and Partied.It was all one big party over.But it did have its bad times.Forrest Pulley was the son of Draco Malfoy.His mother devorced Draco and got remarried to a Pulley and the Pulley adopted Forrest.Draco now is a over weight ex Quidditch player.He smoked crack now 24/7!He was now just a bum.Forrest inherited his father's personality.Wes hated Forrest.Wes is like Harry Potter as Forrest is to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"So what in the hell are you doin here if your an actor,Wes?"asked an hateful Forrest."I came here to learn how to kisck your ASS in a duel,Pulley."replied a cool Wes.Wes knew Forrest was trying to trick Him in to doin something that he would regret later.So Wes just went on with the party after that.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They arrived at Hogwarts the next day at about 2:00 pm.They all got off and huried to their dormitories and stuff to get dressed up for the sorting.The first years didn't go anywhere except to the lobby to change.Hogwarts has grown since Harry Potter.They added alot to it.A new house was made for just the Head Boys and Girls and Prefects.But then it was separated in their with four password protected doors.Each on for each house.This house was called Head House.It was the most luxurious house.All four friends lived their.Wes and Jillian were Head Boy and Girl.And Daniel and Elizabeth were prefects.They loved the new house.They all lived with each other,like one happy family.  
  
They headed down to the Main Hall to the sorting after awhile.They got all the cool kids in Gryffindor.They were happy.Wes and Elizabeth sneaked away after awhile to have their fun.They got into their dorms when they found Jillian and Daniel their.They were doing it so they went back down to the feast.They had even more fun down their than if they did do it up in the dorms.They talked all night.They then showed the first years the way up into their tower and they took the the secret passage up to their dorm in the common room.All the dorms could go to their own house by using their secret door for emergencey's.It was passworde protected too.Wes and ELizabeth then went to bed knowing the hard day of work tomorrow.They went to bed in Wes's dorm.Because Daniel and Jillian were in Elizabeths and Jillains.Wes was in love with Elizabeth.They fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
  
yeah, i know it's slow.sorry but i have to give detail first.Stay tune for the next part.This was 1 and 2.Also my other screen name is Jackson so look that screen names stories too.My other series is Harry Loves Hermione.Look for it.Who knows i might do a cross over with it. 


End file.
